


Creepypasta Fandom Dump!

by enragedmidgetnoises



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Family Drama, Horror, Psychological Horror, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedmidgetnoises/pseuds/enragedmidgetnoises
Summary: I've written a lot of creepypasta short stories and well.. I was going to write a full blown story. I never really got around to finishing it. Due to lack of motivation and falling in and out of the fandom. But.. I still have some things from that time. I figured I could share them and see what others think of it. Maybe it will inspire me to write the story after all. Who knows? Some things may not make sense. I'll do my best to explain in the comments. Thank you and happy reading! :)
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Creepypasta Fandom Dump!

**Author's Note:**

> This... This took me a while to write. I was very proud of it at the time, too. I feel a bit of nostalgia looking back on it now. Anyway! I'm sure you know who Jeff and Liu are. In this short piece you are their youngest sister. This comes from that full fledged story I was referring to in the summary. It was going to center around the realties and horror that comes to being related to well.. a serial killer.It would have some warm moments, sure. But it was supposed to be a fairly serious thing. I never really got around to finishing it however, so these few dribbled are all I have to offer. I still hope you will enjoy them regardless. Also. I'm not sure if everyone is aware of Sully- a head cannon that Liu has another side to his personality. Sully has been referenced before in other works, and I decided to use that idea here. I know it might be a bit confusing to tell who is speaking (on the other site I have this posted on, Sully's words were in bold. But you can't do that here.) So I hope you can tell who is who given their choice of speech and personality! Thank you for taking a peek! :D

“Liu, you know the combination right?” I inquire, anxiously peeking over my shoulder for any faint silhouettes that could be turning the corner. Jeff had to be returning to his base soon enough, it was already early enough in the morning.

If I had learned anything from Hank, it’s that killers have their domain, and they will return when their bloodlust is over with. Then again, sometimes it seemed Jeff’s thirst for blood was never ending. Liu visibly tensed, rather perplexed on how he should answer. “O-of course I know it! I found all these codes around that damned facility, it has to work.” 

“But what if they aren’t right? Is it really worth the risk of being caught? We both know that Jeff will have no problem killing us, he already tried it once!” I almost yelp, finding that much unwanted adrenaline was beginning to course through my veins. 

He once again paused his efforts, one eye glancing over his shoulder. “But, what about all those people he’s hurt, hm? What about them? Don’t their voices deserve to be heard?” That mere statement arose a feeling of guilty that was unshakable, a sickening feeling knotting up in my stomach. “W-well of course they do, I just-” “ "That’s your problem, you overthink.” He interrupts, shooting one of his comforting smiles. 

“You’re with me after all, and as long as I’m still alive and kicking some major ass, you’ll be fine.”

"Yeah, don’t worry kid. If he fails, which I know he will, I’ll be kicking all the ass.” 

“Language.” I chive, pouting the slightest bit.

“What? Never heard a man swear before? Well fu-”

“Sully! Knock it off, that is not a proper way to be speaking around a lady!”

“Oh come on, pretty boy. She’s your sister for christ's sake. I’m sure she’s used to it.” “

“Well she isn’t! Now knock it off!”

“For fucks sake-”

“Sully!” Hollered Liu, as he continued to struggle with the keypad, grunting quietly as Sully continued to slur many unnecessary comments and profanities.

“Okay okay, it doesn’t matter who is kicking butt. The point is, we need to get in there, get the evidence we need, and get the hell out of here!” 

“Well well well, look who's taking control~” 

“Hehe. Well, I mean- I just want to get out alive.” I mutter, crossing my arms. “Oh how cute! Seriously, why do you hang out with this loser anyway? I’m honestly much better company-” 

“Okay! That’s it! Sully, do me a favor and shut the hell up for a minute. If you have any comments, keep them to your damn self.” Liu shouts, not aware that he had intentionally unlocked the fault. A soft hiss emitted into the dimly lit path, hearing it slowly start to creak open. We actually did it.

Without any real warning, a large swarm of decaying dust brushed into our faces, coughing as the undeniable smell of decomposition wafted out along with it. Raw, cold air sent shivers down my spine, giving an indication that this godforsaken vault hadn’t been opened for months. Liu must have received the same message, a small look of disappointment evident on his face.

“I’m sure he left something behind, most likely a body.” I murmured, feeling myself tear up from the awful stench. He exhaled with agitation, disappointment turning into rage.

“He knew we’d find it, he knew. That’s why those combinations were so easy to find.” His teeth were clenched, fist raised as though he were to puncture the dry wall beside him. I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tight.

“Liu, there is something here. There’s a reason Jeff left them behind, he wants us to find it. And we will.” I assure, feeling the heat radiate from his hand. 

Liu made no further advanced into the vault, sucking in breaths of decaying dust. He hadn’t coughed this time however, giving me a slight nudge.

“Go.” 

I tensed visibly before taking the first step inside, lungs burning from holding my breath. I reluctantly let it go, tears forming as the smell of death became overwhelming. It was clear that some murders had been committed here, gaze focused on the large splatter of blood that covered the wall before me. As my eyes followed the trail that had dried on it, I felt my skin crawl. 

A man had been left sitting up against the wall, skull bashed in to reveal the rotting proceeds of his brain. His skin was tainted a green tinge, bones beginning to become visible through almost liquid, translucent flesh. I could feel the vomit shoot up my throat, tears spilling from my eyes before turning away. 

“I have a wife! A little boy! Please! “

Liu came rushing in when I had fallen to my knees, eyes widened when he caught sight of the corpse. I knew they were other victims lying somewhere, refusing to open my eyes.

“Well, this party's dead.” Sully chuckled, hues glancing about with boredom as he grabbed onto my arm and yanked me up off the ground. 

“Just don’t look, it’ll be okay.” Liu coos, hand suddenly shielding over my eyes before turning us in the direction of the exit. “Maybe Hank was right, it wasn’t the best idea to bring you here- I-I’m so sorry.”

I pushed his hand away, wiping away the moistness in my eyes before turning to him. “No. I-I can’t leave. This probably won’t be the last time I see a… corpse. We have to find what it is he left here. And if I don’t get used to this now, I never will.”

His forest green hues were filled to the brim with shock, astonished with the decision I had made. I swallowed hard and gave another glance to the man. “He’s a human being, he had a story. He deserves to be found.” 

“Geez, I’d hate to be this sucker. He had to be fucking weak to be powered over that asshole.”Sully scoffed, causing me to pull his ear.

“Ow! What the hell?!”

“You deserved that.” I growled, refraining from slapping him before slowly walking towards the gruesome scene. Liu snapped back into control, stepping in front of the decomposing victim.

“Woah woah, what are you doing?’ He asks, raising a brow. “We have to find out who he is, so I’m going to search him for any identification. Like maybe a driver's license or picture of him.”

“Ahh, so starting early are we? Hm, never too early to know how to pick pock I suppose.” 

I glared at him. “It’s not pickpocketing if he’s dead.”

“So you’re grave robbing?”

“No!”

He kept going on and on, eventually tuning him out as focused on the man with a liquefied face. I began to reach towards his right breast pocket, the stench almost unbearable. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

I could feel the sudden grip around my wrist, jerking me back. Liu was clearly horrified, stepping in front of the body to prevent any further interaction. “You are not touching that!” He shrieks, his grip tightening.

“Why the fuck not? She’s obviously prepared.” Sully interjected, flashing a grin before Liu snatched back control.

“No. She isn’t prepared at all. It’s my job to protect her from your idiotic decisions.” He growled, turning away before reaching into the pocket of the man and pulling out a sleek black wallet. Given how skinny it was, there wasn’t much held within it. 

I gently took it from his hand, knowing that Sully would try to take whatever cash that was in it. He surprisingly didn’t protest, opening it up to see some debit cards and driver's licence left untouched. I glanced to the man with a slight sorrowed look, before sliding out the thin piece of plastic.

John Sawyer was printed in bold underneath the small photo that seemed to have been rushed to be taken. Though, his face was far better to make out. He was pale, face thin as his cheekbones protruded out when he gave a slight smile. It was clear that there was no real time to prepare for the photo, bleach blonde hair in disarray as his crystal blue hues glanced off away from the camera. Even so he was a handsome man, and now he was barely recognizable. 

“He was twenty-eight.” I mutter, handing the license over to Liu before scanning over the other cards stuffed inside. Amidst the rest was a small picture, curiously sliding it out. My heart sink into my stomach as the image was given light, observing the heartwarming image that reflected back.

The picture seemed to have been shot at some park, leaves littering the ground to give the perfect sense of autumn season. John sat on a bench, that prized smile overtaking his features as his arm slung over a young woman’s shoulders. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, almond colored hues focused on the camera as she cradled a tiny infant in her arms. The color of the cap was blue, leaving one to assume it was a boy. His eyes were closed, peacefully sleeping in his mother’s arms.

"He had a child, too." I said, staring down at the photo in pity. His life was just beginning, and in an instant it was all taken from him. He was never found either, leaving his wife to wonder what happened to the one she loved. It had to be torture. 

"Can I see it?" Liu asks, reaching over and gently sliding it from my finger tips. He too stared down at it in pity, lightly shaking his head and gently flopping the picture. 

"This- This is why we need to find him-" His voice was stained with emotion, eyes continuously glancing back to the baby. "He ruins lives. It isn't fair. He makes so many suffer." 

I couldn't comprehend what to reply, nodding nimbly. Jeff had ruined many lives, including our childhood. But he also had a issue of his own, something that nobody knew of. He was hiding it, he needed guidance. Liu still loved him, and so did I. Though we'd never forget what he had done, we were slowly forgiving him. But, his destruction, violence, to others needed to be stopped. Psychology contradiction claims it would be impossible to cure him, that he was already too far gone. I didn't buy it. And I'd stop at nothing to help him; and save potential victims. 

"I think we should tell her." I say, looking up at him. He cocked a brow, looking confused. "Tell who?" 

"His wife. She must be wondering what happened to him. And we know how painful it is to be left without answers. If any, it may give her closure." 

"I know your heart is in the right place, but the two siblings of the man that killed her husband probably won't comfort her. At all-" He rejected, quick to push the idea off. I frowned once again, and sighed. 

"So, were supposed to just leave his body here to rot away? You said itself, every victim deserves justice. And his wife is just as much a victim as he was. And, the thought of his son never knowing what happened to him makes me ill-" I grimace as he glared, and shrunk into my hoodie. 

"That's enough, (Name). I don't appreciate my words being used against me. We're dropping the discussion. Now." He rebuked, his eyes filled with anger. 

Before I could say anything else he turned away from me, facing an old rickety table that looked its legs were about to give out. Six computers were stacked in a pyramid formation on top, screens layered with thick layers of dust. He approached the set up without hesitation, leaning forward and blowing some of the gunk away. "This has to be what he wanted us to find. Maybe it has a clue as to where to find him." He sounded confident, but the look of hesitation said a different story.

"Or maybe these are just ploys to throw us off. Oh, and its unplugged." I commented, pointing to the mess of wires that would be near impossible to untangle. He grunted, reluctantly sliding under to plug the outlet. Once the wires connected and electric currents ignited, each and every screen lit up. 

"Yes, thank god!" He cried in jubilation, but his celebration was short lived when a screen poped up, requiring a password. He moaned, throwing his head onto the table. "God dammit, I feel like I forget he's one step ahead of us-" 

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his dramatic junction, walking over to the keyboard. "I have a feeling of what the passcode is." I said, fingers taping my name and pressing enter. I didn't expect it to work, stepping back as the alert went off. 

"What about that last code you found?" I suggested, watching as his eyes lit up as bright as the blue screens. "That's it, your a genius!"

I laughed, shaking my head before pulling the last code out of my pocket, observing it. He gingerly took it from me, typing at fast speed. "This is it.." I said, taking the step and pressing enter. It took moments to process, and the blue screen opened to a desktop screen. 

"About time!" He almost shouts, eyeing the background with keen eyes. It was black for the most part, but knowing our brother he may have hidden something in plain sight. The mouse moved along the screen, hearing settle clicks. That went on for minuets, until a sudden file poped up. It hadn't a name, furthering suspicion. 

"Do you think he kept... Pictures?" I whispered, another shiver sent down my spine at the thought. Liu noticed it and took my hand, squeezing it. "I really hate to say it. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did. We won't know till we find out.." He trailed off, and lead the curser onto the file. He clicked, another loading screen presented to us. 

When the file was about to open the screens went black, hearing the cry of indignation and a head slam onto the table. Liu was in utter defeat, a broken man with even more to mourn about. "Ahhh..! It's so unfair." He wailed, sounding like a child. 

"I'm sorry, Liu. Maybe he put some type of-" I cut myself off to see a red line begin to blink on screen, shaking his shoulder. "Look, look!" I yelped, hearing him whine in return. 

"What is it?" He grumbled, peeking up to look at the almost mocking line. "So what? It's just a line." He snapped, ready to shut the computer down and restart. As his hand reached underneath the table, it started typing.

I'm always watching. 

"What the he-" Before he could finish his profanity the screens all flashed awake. Each presenting an image of all sorts of different areas. It was camera feed, all in places we've been. There was even a camera in Hank's living room. 

"He wasn't kidding." I say, in disbelief. He looked to me, look of deep perplexity on his face. "This means that this place is newer than we originally thought." He concluded, before pulling out his cell. 

"Oh, of course. No service." He growled, before eyeing me with caution. "I need you to call Hank, we need all the backup we can get." 

"Aye aye, captain." I jokingly said, swiftly turning on my feet and walking out of the vault. 

I eagerly dialed his number, hearing the dial tone ring before he picked up. He sounded exhausted, but ultimately intrigued. 

"Hank.... You might wanna come see this." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another note. Hank-- the man that you call. He was a prison guard who was in charge of keeping an eye on Jeff while he was incarcerated for the murders of his parents, and a couple others. He eventually escaped, and Hank felt extreme amounts of guilt and responsibility for it. He joins you and Liu on the hunt to find Jeff and hopefully return him to prison.


End file.
